Conventional charge-coupled devices (CCDs) and CMOS image sensors (CISs) are normally used as image sensors. A CIS is more economical than a CCD since the CIS can be manufactured using usual CMOS processes and the CIS is advantageous in integration since analog and digital signal processing circuits can be integrated in the CIS.